


How to distract Seth Rollins

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Reilor, Rollor, Slut!Finn, Summerslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think I need to distract Seth?”<br/>“No, of course not. But a little bit of teasing can make the whole evening a lot better, Bálor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to distract Seth Rollins

Roman haven't forgot about Finn's wish. Sucking off Seth. And summerslam would be the perfect chance to use it to his advantage. Distracting Seth.

Finn deserved the title. And he deserved to get the chance to fulfill his dream. Yeah, Roman cared about his sub in more than one way.

The best chance was to involve Dean to get Seth as horny as hell. Offering Finn as 'a helping mouth'.

 

Finn was already getting his bodypaint. He wanted it to be done early and maybe he needed the extra boost of confidence.

Roman used his chance.

“Dean, can I have a minute?“

“Yeah..“ Dean followed Roman into an empty room.

“I know.. you won't like my idea but please listen to it...“ Roman smirked. “Like everyone seems to know I've got the full controll over Finn. And he told me he would love to get his hands... uhh... guess more his mouth... on little Seth. You know how easy it is to distract Sethie with something like that.“

A big, evil grin on Dean's face. “And you want me to push some of his buttons?“

“Exactly. He still would love to fuck you.“ Roman leaning against the wall, whispering a “Me too“.

 

“What's in there for me?”

“The disappointed face of Seth freaking Rollins. Seeing him unload his anger on everyone else. Maybe be even starts crying right in front of us, Dean.”

“I'm in...Send you a text when I'm ready with him.” Dean smirked, leaving the locker room.

Time to tell Finn about what was going to happen.

His paint was nearly done as Roman stepped into the room.

“Hey Finn.”

“Hi Roman.”

They still behaved as normal as they could with other people around. Five minutes of small talk until Finn was completely ready. The make up girl left.

“Dean's out there... riling Seth up. You told me you're the lucksucker. And I know that this is a perfect chance for you to distract him.”

“You think I _need_ to distract Seth?”

“No, of course not. But a little bit of teasing can make the whole evening a lot better, _Bálor_.”

 

**“He's hot as hell... Go and get Finn in there.”**

 

Roman smirked as he got Dean's text. “Time for a little game, Bálor.”

Leading Finn through the long hallways. Searching for Seth's locker room, not even caring to knock.

“Get outta here!” Seth yelled, turning away. But both men already saw that Seth had his hand in the shorts he was wearing.

“Need some help, Rollins?” Finn asked with an innocent voice.

“Shut up, Bálor!” Roman slapped Finn's back of the head. “You heard Seth. We should leave him alone with his hot, hard and I guess dripping dick.”

“But... Roman. I'd love to help him out. Suck his perfect cock...” Finn making his big eyes pop out a little bit more. Big, innocent blue eyes looking between Roman and Seth.

 

“Roman, get out of my locker room. Leave your little fuck toy here. The future champ demands it!” Seth tried to sound not too needy. But he failed.

And Roman just left with a smirk on his lips. This plan was just awesome.

 

Without any further talking Finn stepped closer to Seth, falling to his knees. Gently pulling down the shorts, pushing Seth's hand away just to replace it with his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around the hot flesh. A soft moan from above.

Letting it slip deeper into his mouth. Seth's big hand on the back of Finn's head.

“No tapping out, Bálor.” Seth voice was already raspy.

A low hum around Seth's dick as Seth shoved it deeper. Finn knew how to take a cock. Roman's was much larger. He wouldn't need to tap out. He never did.

 

Tongue pressing up against the shaft, using his gag reflex to his advantage. Seth pressing himself as deep as he could. Trying to break Finn. Trying to make him tap out. But instead Seth felt his climax rising.

Finn humming over and over again. Forcing Seth to release his hot, salty come right into his throat. Finn swallowed, cleaned up Seth cock with his tongue.

Seth breath still ragged and before he was even able to think about anything Finn was gone.

 

Pre-Show already finished as Finn came back to his locker room.

“You should let the make up girl fix the paint...” Roman smirked. Finn looked into the mirror next to him.

“Yeah maybe. Looks like I just sucked off someone.” Finn smiled.

 

Finn's match up next. Body shaking. This would be his night.

Just a few moments before Seth's entrance their stood next to each other.

“Maybe... just maybe.. You'll get my ass handed to you, Seth.” Finn smirked as Seth's music hit.

Just a little distraction.

 

 


End file.
